Nixes
Nixes are humanoid creatures that live under trees on Mystical Creature Island. They have the ability to shape-shift into any animal but cannot turn into other Mystical Creatures,or Humans. To Humans, Nixes, when not shape-shifted, appear as Humans but with orange eyes. Many Humans fall in love with Nixes (Ewww) and claim a Nix took them away and loved them, only to leave them in horrible shape on the side of the river. These Humans are lying. A Nix would never take someone as dumb as them. (It was obviously Kelpies who took them away and ate them) Homes Nixes can live anywhere as they are naturally nomadic but prefere to make thier homes in: *Dug-out caverns under trees *Caves *Huts *A nest in an animal form (ie A nest as a Hawk) On the Island, the Nixes are divided into 3 different tribes. The Testola, The Timacua, and The Tusca. The tribes are all located under trees, where they have built villages in caverns they have dug out themselves. The main protagonist of the Mystical Creature Island series, Leif, and his brother, Athos, both live in the in the Timacooin tribe. Diet Nixes prefere to eat natural food, like deer and nuts etc, but can eat almost anything if it relates to that form (ie turning into a whale and eating plankton) Abilities Nixes can shape-shift into any animal that is not a Human, or other Mystical Creature. Contrary to popular belief, female Nixes can shape-shift to but they can also sing a song that is deadly to women and children of other species. When in their animal forms, Nixes can telepathicaly speak to each other over long distances as long as the other Nix is in animal form too. Appearence Nixes appear as normal Humans except for thier eyes which are an extremly vivid orange. The make thier clothes from leaves and vines. Most don't wear shoes but they can be made out of tanned leather or hide and sown with strips of leaf veins. It is extremely diffucult to differentiate a Nix from the animal it is imitating though, and requires a great level of skill to do so. Known Nixes Timacooin *Leif *Athos *Firn *Nina *Kimap *Lilli *Jader *Testa *Hugad *Barth *Padi *Gander (Elder) Tusca *Taro *Vivi *Kinda *Waller *Mako *Jisder (Elder) *Gapo *Diman *Fapel Testola *Kato *Lillith *Pao *Tao *Kamad *Factu *Konas (Elder) *Shabe *Mimi *Ridas *Pamew History The Nixes originally were settled in the place the humans call Germany. Some think that we were a form of Warlocks or Sorcerers that learned how to shape-shift. NOT TRUE!!!! We are actually a species of Human so de-evolutionized that we came before Neanderthals. We learned how to change our shape millions of years ago through intense study and playing checkers. We moved from being a nomadic people, to living in America, and then moved to Germany because of the Salem Witch Trails. (Then again, we probaly shouldn't of been black cats most of the time...) Sadly, one stupid human aggrivated a Nix Elder, in Germany, causing it to shapeshit into a Rhino, and other animals of mass destruction, but Rhinos are cool, and kill most of Europe in what is lied to the Human children and called the Black Plague. Once the other Nixes constrained the Elder (after getting a big kick out of the whole thing), the Humans in Germany drove the Nixes out of the country and onto the Island for no apparent reason. One Human theory is that we were too ugly to be bear s. That is a LIE. We Nixes are all quite sexy bears, so there is no reason seeing one of us as a bear would drive them off. We are all beautiful...well aside from my step-mother... Enemies *Humans (no one likes them) *Kelpies (just plain evil) *Encantaodes (Your not shapeshifters!!!!!) *Gnomes (those stupid stubby legs.....)